


Invitation Only

by tsukist



Category: Gintama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukist/pseuds/tsukist
Summary: After a long week of overtime at the Shinsengumi Headquarters, Gintoki literally helps Hijikata take a load off.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Invitation Only

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two idiots, but I don't usually write NSFW stuff so bear with me lol. Also, this was sorta inspired by the onsen episode in season 2 of Golden Kamuy! Enjoy!

Hijikata stepped out of the steaming shower and onto the shaggy bathroom mat. His naked body glistened with drops of hot water, and his moist skin and dripping hair no longer smelled of sweat and cigarette smoke, but instead, his aloe-scented body wash and shampoo. 

He dismissed the neatly folded silk robe he’d grabbed on his way in, instead choosing to use a plush white towel to hastily dry his hair. He examined his naked reflection in the foggy mirror above the vanity, scanning over his slim yet muscular form with tired eyes. His cheeks and broad shoulders were flushed from the hot water and his dark hair was tousled from the rough towel-dry. He looked irresistible, even after he finally wrapped himself in the silk robe and tied it.

"I didn’t think you’d just ignore me, _Hijikata-kun_."

He started at the clear sound of Gintoki's voice; he had been in a post-shower daze and didn't realize that the other man was not only in the bathroom with him, but had also watched Hijikata admiring himself in the narrow mirror. He was sitting just a few feet away on the edge of the white tile tub that was adjacent to the shower, gliding a large hand through the steaming water filling the basin whilst staring at Hijikata expectantly with his half-lidded, inexpressive eyes.

The first thing Hijikata noticed was that Gintoki was completely naked. He was leaning back with his palms pressed into the tile and his legs were spread, giving the Vice Commander a perfect view of his sizable cock. Despite the annoyingly dispassionate expression on his face, his tall, toned build and smooth, pale skin gave him the appearance of a statue of some glorious Greek god; magnificent and honourable, even while naked. Hijikata was both embarrassed and intrigued by the sight before him. Feeling conflicted, he scoffed to hide his arousal and looked away as his face began to turn pink all over again.

"Didn’t your mother teach you to wait your turn for the bath, you bastard?” Hijikata spat, his voice cracking. 

“Didn’t yours teach you to lock the door, idiot?”

“Just because the door isn’t locked doesn’t mean…forget it. I’m too damn tired to argue with you.” 

“Wanna take a bath together?” Gintoki changed the subject very abruptly, his tone as arrogant as the smirk creeping onto his lips. He was excited by Hijikata’s obvious embarrassment at seeing him naked, although the Vice Commander thought he was hiding it quite well. 

“Why would I?” he asked. He glared at the other man, finding it easier to make eye-contact now that his bashfulness was replaced with suspicion.

“Well, I’ve been holding it in all week, and when I was on a roofing job this morning, I could hardly focus on nailing the shingles because all I could think about was nailing y—”

“Enough! I get it, you big idiot,” Hijikata muttered, scratching the back of his head. His cheeks couldn’t have been redder unless he had a fever. The sight of Gintoki naked, along with the fact that he was being so upfront, had stirred something up inside of him. If he was inviting him in, then what reason did he have to refuse? “Fine. We’ll take a bath together.”

"Great."

It was times like these that Hijikata wondered how he ended up in his position. They had been living together for just over a year, but he still hadn’t quite adapted to Gintoki’s lustful, lecherous nature. The samurai would have made love to him every single day from dusk to dawn if Hijikata wasn’t so absorbed in his Shinsengumi responsibilities—on the rare occasions that he received time off, sex occupied his every waking moment. He gritted his teeth as his mind began to wander in a dark and tempting direction, but he wouldn’t let the other man rile him up just yet.

Gintoki’s smile widened as he watched Hijikata undo the tie of his silk robe, which was a colour akin to that of the clouds on his kimono. He shifted it over his shoulders and let the rich fabric glide off his skin until it piled at his feet, exposing his entire body to Gintoki, who whistled at the sight of his flaccid cock. The humid air circulating the room began to cling to Hijikata’s bare skin and made his blushing cheeks feel even warmer. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides; although they’d had sex countless times, he’d never quite grown out of the feeling of insecurity that overwhelmed him every time he undressed for Gintoki, even if the other man was simply admiring his physique.

“Come here,” Gintoki beckoned him. His lustful gaze was fixed on Hijikata, who surprisingly did as he was told. In a trance induced by Gintoki’s low voice, he walked to the edge of the bath, his face still burning a deep red as he stopped in front of the sitting samurai, who was eye-level with his chest. “Much better.”

The feeling of Gintoki’s big, warm hands grabbing his hips startled Hijikata. Realizing that he’d caught the Vice Commander off guard, Gintoki immediately took advantage of his absentmindedness. He closed the distance between them with a trail of wet kisses, starting at his sensitive neck and coming to an end at his toned abdomen, just a few inches above the base of Hijikata’s cock. When he heard Hijikata’s subdued moans as his lips began to kiss and tease the skin around it, Gintoki consciously prevented himself from taking it into his mouth. He liked to make him wait for it.

“Let’s get in.”

Hijikata could only stare dumbly as the other man stood up and got into the tub. Gintoki swung his long legs over the edge and sunk into the hot water without hesitation. Sweat trickled down the back of Hijikata’s neck as he watched his arms stretch out and fall to rest on either edge of the tub. The samurai opened his legs, allowing his tumescent cock to bob around freely in the clear water. Although the tub was large and spacious enough to comfortably fit them both, Hijikata knew where he was meant to sit.

Gintoki held his breath as Hijikata lifted one leg over the edge of the tub, then dipped his curled toes in to test the water. It was the perfect temperature. Flattening his foot against the slippery tile, he lifted his other leg over and allowed himself to sink. 

“Sit in my lap,” Gintoki ordered as soon as Hijikata was submerged to his shoulders in the hot water. He was wasting no time in establishing dominance, as per usual.

Once again, Hijikata did as he was told. He even leaned back against Gintoki’s broad chest, knowingly providing the samurai with the leverage he sought. Releasing a relieved sigh and some of his hesitancy along with it, Hijikata rested his arms alongside Gintoki’s and allowed the hot water to thaw the tension from his body. It had been a _very_ long day—and week, for that matter—of work. Katsura Kotaro and his underlings had blown up two patrol cars and an Amanto prince's limo. Hijikata was responsible for the heaps of paperwork that followed, as well as taking the earful from Matsudaira in Kondo's place. His shoulders were stiff and his body ached, but Gintoki’s upper half proved to be a useful body pillow. Maybe taking a bath together every once in a while wasn’t so bad after all.

“You’re really tense,” Gintoki whispered into the shell of his ear, to which the Vice Commander sighed in agreement. He had Hijikata right where he wanted him: mobility limited and completely off guard. “You should relax.”

Hijikata chuckled. “I am relaxed.”

“Are you sure?” Gintoki teased, pushing his lips against the side of Hijikata's neck, just beneath his flushed ear, for a moist kiss. His dark hair and warm, tan skin carried a pleasant, fresh scent.

“Mhm,” Hijikata mumbled, feeling his eyelids become heavy as Gintoki continued to kiss and suck on his neck. Usually, he would resist, but he usually didn’t work 16-hour days for 7 days straight. He'd have to let himself be kissed in his favourite place, if only for tonight. “I could almost fall asleep.”

Gintoki smiled against his skin. It was the perfect moment to begin. He slowly dragged his tongue along the curve of Hijikata’s neck and licked off the salty sweat that formed at the nape, then very lightly brushed his teeth against his supple skin. He felt an intense pleasure begin to build in his abdomen and he could feel the blood rushing through his cock. 

“I want to touch you already,” Gintoki whispered, sending a shiver down Hijikata’s spine as his hands glided down the side of the tub and into the still water, coming to a stop at the Vice Commander's hips. He was supposed to be the one making Hijikata wait, but his self-control was wearing thin. “I’ve been waiting all week.”

Hijikata shuddered as Gintoki’s large hands snaked around his front and settled between his thighs, slowly pushing them apart until his knees rested against the opposite edges of the tub. A growing warmth formed in his abdomen at the thought of being touched by Gintoki. The samurai rested his chin on Hijikata’s shoulder to get a better view of his front, and he was met with a sight that instantly peaked his arousal. When he chuckled, Hijikata had to keep himself from closing his legs.

“Would you look at that,” Gintoki sighed, adoringly gazing down at Hijikata’s erection. He felt his own cock throb with impatience. “I guess it wasn’t just me after all.”

Hijikata was left breathless as Gintoki’s right hand glided up his inner thigh and took hold of his cock, which was floating in the still water. He began to stroke it, gliding his closed hand up and down the length of the shaft in painfully slow, repeated motions. To Hijikata, the sensation of Gintoki’s long fingers coiled around him was almost too much pleasure to bear even without the stroking—he'd always been sensitive to Gintoki's touch, but it'd already been a week since they last had sex. With Gintoki’s toned chest pressed against his back and the growing feeling of arousal deep in his abdomen, it felt like every nerve in his body was tingling with a sense of pleasure that flowed through him like liquid gold. The sloshing of the water slowly developed into a rapid slapping sound once Gintoki quickened his pace. When he gently bit the other man’s ear, Hijikata gripped the edge of the tub until his knuckles turned white from the strain—it was all he could do to keep from thrusting into the hand that pleasured him.

“Don’t hold back your voice,” Gintoki grunted, grinding his hard cock against Hijikata’s ass. “I want to hear it.”

“Gintoki…” Hijikata moaned his lover’s name as he began to gently suck on the side of his neck again. “Ah…Gintoki…”

In response, Gintoki’s free hand surfaced from beneath the water and climbed up Hijikata’s abdomen to his chest. He gently fondled one of his nipples while his other hand continued to stroke Hijikata, who could feel the pleasure of his nipples being twisted and pinched culminating in his cock.

“Does it feel good?”

Hijikata, whose ecstasy left him speechless, was abruptly pulled from his daze as Gintoki’s teeth slowly sunk into his shoulder, nearly piercing the flushed skin. A low yet loud moan escaped Hijikata and he arched his back, forcing his rear against Gintoki’s erection. The samurai quickly detached himself from Hijikata’s shoulder, leaving a bridge of saliva between his mouth and the deep bite mark.

“W-Wait,” the Vice Commander stuttered, drawing Gintoki’s attention. “I’m close.” 

“Hold it in,” Gintoki demanded, as if ordering him to do so would somehow keep him from finishing. He withdrew both of his hands, although the thought of putting a halt to Hijikata’s pleasure made him feel even more impatient. He gave Hijikata a gentle push that separated their slick, hot bodies from one another. “Sit on the edge.” 

Hijikata slowly stood up, his trembling legs struggling to support his weight; sudden exposure to well-overdue pleasure had put his body into a state of shock, and he hadn’t even orgasmed yet. He sat on the cool edge of the tub opposite to Gintoki, his limbs akimbo and his face flushed. Gintoki glided through the water to Hijikata’s end and perched on his knees between his spread legs, which he carefully lifted and rested over his broad shoulders. He then hooked his toned arms underneath Hijikata’s thighs and held his waist as he nibbled and sucked on his hard nipples, leaving a trail of kisses from the sweat-coated skin on his chest to the space above the base of his erect cock. The entire time, the sweet sound of Hijikata’s moans and sighs threatened to ruin his self-restraint, but he managed to remain patient until his cock was dangling in front of his face.

Gintoki gazed up at Hijikata and watched his expression soften as he slowly exhaled onto the tip, then listened to him struggle to catch his breath as he scattered open-mouth kisses on the sensitive skin between his thighs. Just the thought of taking Hijikata into his mouth made Gintoki salivate. He loved giving him head; his reactions to being sucked off were always bashful yet seductive as if he was resisting and yearning for Gintoki’s touch at the same time. The sense of thrill Gintoki felt when he was caught between Hijikata’s hesitancy and lust was a turn on in and of itself.

“Gintoki.”

“Hm?”

“I don’t think I can…go all the way tonight,” Hijikata muttered, looking down at him apologetically. “It’s been a long week. I’m exhausted.”

Gintoki looked up at Hijikata in awe. His long bangs clung to the sweat on his forehead and his breathing was shallow. A trail of lustful contusions starting at the side of his neck and coming to an end on his stomach outlined the path Gintoki’s mouth had taken to come to the finish line; Hijikata’s throbbing, hard, dripping cock—he could almost taste the precum seeping from the tip. He wanted to feel each curve and ridge, each vein and divot with his entire mouth as he sucked, licked, and kissed it. He wanted to feel the hot rush of blood flowing to the tip just before the cum spilled into his mouth, bringing Hijikata to the peak of pleasure. It wasn’t a matter of whether or not they’d move things to the bedroom; Gintoki knew better than anyone just how much of himself Hijikata had dedicated to a thankless job, and he simply wanted to take his mind off of things.

“Don’t worry about that. You just focus on feeling good, okay?”

Despite Hijikata’s lingering concern, he nodded and tried to relax. Gintoki placed hot, wet kisses up the length of his cock to the tip, which he then wrapped his soft lips around. He maintained eye contact with the Vice Commander as he sucked on the swollen, reddened head, swirling his tongue around it in slow, circular motions. Hijikata moaned breathily as Gintoki brushed his teeth against the sensitive skin, and curled his toes as he used the tip of his tongue to tease the urethra before drawing the entire length into his mouth until the tip met the back of his throat. Gintoki’s eyes began to water as he suppressed a gag, but he was enjoying the feeling of Hijikata’s throbbing cock resting on his tongue and tickling his pharynx, and the sound of his moans was goading him on. More than anything, he loved the way that Hijikata gazed down at him with undisguised affection and flushed cheeks. Gintoki was the only person who could draw out this side of Hijikata; the side of him that was innocent and alluring and unravelled beneath his fingertips. Just thinking about it made him even harder.

“Hey, Gintoki?” Hijikata whispered.

“What’s wrong?” he asked after pulling his mouth off. When Hijikata continued to look down at him with an almost anguished expression, his instinct to protect overcame his desire to please. “Does it hurt, or something?”

He slowly shook his head.

“I’ve been holding back too, you know,” he confessed, his voice barely reaching a whisper. His dark eyes were glossed over and he was biting his lower lip. “So…make me cum already.”

At the sound of Hijikata’s uncharacteristically honest words, the aching pleasure in Gintoki’s cock became almost intolerable. He hollowed his cheeks and began to roughly suck on Hijikata’s cock from tip to base, then back again. His tongue glided along the underside and his right hand massaged his balls while the left played with his nipples. The combination of pleasure and teasing earned a particularly loud symphony of moans and cries from Hijikata that were nothing short of music to his ears. 

Gintoki continued his pattern of sucking, licking, and fondling. He had already gotten used to the feeling of the tip hitting the back of his throat with each bob of his head, and the taste of Hijikata’s precum only pushed his desire further. When he felt Hijikata’s gentle fingers glide through his wavy hair and come to rest on the back of his head, he felt dangerously close to the edge. His cock was so hard that it was almost painful, but that would only heighten his peak once it arrived.

“W-wait,” Hijikata stuttered, his breathing shallow. “Let go.”

Gintoki ignored him. He wanted to feel Hijikata’s trembling thighs close around his neck and his curled toes digging into his back; he wanted to meet his gaze and watch his expression shift the moment his pleasure peaked; he wanted to feel each quiver of Hijikata’s delectable cock as he filled his mouth with warm cum. His own erection was throbbing, reminding him of how painfully close he was. It wouldn’t take much longer.

“Gintoki,” Hijikata moaned. “I’m…coming…”

Gintoki’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head when Hijikata’s fingers spread across the back of his skull and pushed his head down until the tip of his cock curved into his throat and his nose was shoved against his clenched stomach. Hijikata’s rapid panting slowed into a loud, deep moan as his cum, which was as thick and hot as liquid gold, began to trickle down the back of Gintoki’s throat. 

“Ah…Gintoki…” 

His toes dug into Gintoki’s slick back as he whispered his name, giving the samurai the final push he needed to reach the finish line. Hijikata’s spent body collapsed against the wall just as Gintoki’s pleasure peaked; it felt like everything that he had been holding back was released during that long-awaited moment of euphoria. A warm sensation spread from his abdomen to his head. His mind was spinning and his vision became blurred as ribbons of cum shot from his cock and into the tub. He slowly thrust his hips into the hot water as he came, relishing in the friction between his body and the water as he rode the wave of a touch-free orgasm—the only thing that could possibly feel better was Hijikata’s tight ass, but that was for another day. His chest heaved with deep breaths as the last few drops escaped him and his body finally stilled. 

Hijikata loosened his grip and withdrew his hands from Gintoki’s head of silver hair, then slid his legs over his shoulders and into the water. Slowly, the other man pulled his mouth off of Hijikata’s softening cock, dragging the tip of his tongue along the underside and cradling the top with his moist upper lip before giving the head one final suck as a parting gift. He lifted his gaze and met Hijikata’s somewhat concerned stare, swallowing what was left of the cum before finally finding his voice again.

“Listen here, Hijikata-kun,” he said. His voice was a little hoarse from the beating that his throat endured. “You’d better be prepared for your next day off.”

“That’s not for another two weeks,” Hijikata coldly replied, although a small smirk had replaced his usual scowl. “And you should be the one preparing yourself, you bastard. I’m not about to be indebted to you.”

“Is that a promise?” Gintoki whispered. He lifted Hijikata’s right hand from its resting place on his thigh and raised it to his lips, kissing the tips of his fingers and each of his knuckles before holding it against his own cheek. Hijikata felt himself blush as the samurai shamelessly stared up at him, his eyes sleepy and the corners of his lips forming a lazy smile.

He cupped Hijikata's flushed face in his hands, then pulled him down to meet his lips in a deep kiss. The meticulous movements of their mouths combined with the languid mingling of their tongues was just enough to send them both spiralling into a post-orgasm bliss, which was only amplified by the steamy atmosphere. When they finally separated, Gintoki wrapped his arms around Hijikata’s waist and laid his head on his chest. The Vice Commander ruffled his hair and slipped his arms around his broad back, chuckling softly as Gintoki muttered something along the lines of 'you work too damn much' and 'I see my employees more than I see you.' When Hijikata looked down at the grumbling man in his arms, an unshakeable yet pleasant warmth began to overwhelm him, and he held onto Gintoki just a little tighter.

“I love you too, you moron.”


End file.
